poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Aladdin
'''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Aladdin '''is the very first Earthworm Jim/Disney Crossover made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film opens with Jafar, (along with Evil the Cat, Henchrat, King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM) Grand Vizier to the Sultan of the fictional sultanate of Agrabah, attempting to retrieve a magical oil lampcontaining a genie from the Cave of Wonders. He enlists a petty thief to enter the cave and retrieve it, whose attempt fails. Jafar and his parrot assistant, Iago, learn that only a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Meanwhile, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with her life in the palace, flees to Agrabah's marketplace. There she meets street rat Aladdin an his monkey pet, Abu,(along with with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs, Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff) the two begin to form a friendship. After Aladdin and our heroes are arrested by orders of Jafar, Jasmine orders Jafar to have him released. Jafar lies to her that Aladdin was already executed, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Abu,Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott,Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, The Smurfs, Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff from the dungeon and leads them to the Cave of Wonders, promising a reward in return for retrieving the lamp. The cave allows them to enter but instructs them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Abu and the others find a magic carpet. Aladdin obtains the lamp but Abu's attempt to steal a gem backfires and causes the cave to collapse. The carpet flies them back to the entrance and Aladdin delivers the lamp to Jafar, who then tries to kill him. Abu then thwarts Jafar and steals back the lamp as he, the carpet, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs, Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff and Aladdin fall back into the cave just as it closes. In the collapsed cave, Aladdin rubs the lamp, inadvertently unleashing Genie, who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes with the exception of murder, romance, revival of the dead or additional wishes. Aladdin, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, , The Smurfs, Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff tricks the genie into magically freeing himself, Abu, and the carpet from the cave without actually using a wish; thereafter, Genie states that Aladdin will not receive anymore magic help unless he explicitly states "I wish". While contemplating his wishes, Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to free Genie as his last wish. Aladdin decides to use his first wish to become a prince in order to be legally able to court Jasmine. Meanwhile, Jafar and King Dedede attempt to mind control the Sultan into arranging a marriage between himself and Jasmine in order to become Sultan himself. Before he is able to succeed, Aladdin appears and parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali of Ababwa". Sultan is impressed but Jasmine rejects Ali as a suitor. Despite the Genie's suggestion that Aladdin to tell the princess who he really is, Aladdin keeps up his act as a suave prince and takes Jasmine around the world on the magic carpet. Jasmine suspects that Ali is actually the man she met in the marketplace; during the trip, she tricks Aladdin into admitting it and demands the truth from him. Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. The couple kisses as Aladdin returns her home. Afterwards, Aladdin and our heroes are kidnapped and thrown into the ocean by Jafar who makes a second attempt to arrange a marriage. Genie rescues Aladdin and our heroes as his second wish; Aladdin returns to the palace and exposes Jafar's plot. Jafar flees after noticing the lamp in Aladdin's possession, realizing who Aladdin is. Aladdin has second thoughts about freeing Genie, believing that without him he is "just Aladdin". Iago steals the lamp and brings it to Jafar. Jafar becomes Genie's new master, using his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan's throne and become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Using his new powers, Jafar enslaves Jasmine and the Sultan, exposes Aladdin as a street rat, then exiles him, our heroes and Abu to a frozen wasteland. Aladdin,Abu, Earthworm Jim and his friends use the magic carpet to return to the palace, where Aladdin sneaks in to try and recapture the lamp. Jafar proposes using his third wish to make Jasmine his queen. Genie protests that he cannot grant that wish, but Jasmine decided to feign interest in Jafar, allowing Aladdin to try to grab the lamp. Aladdin gets caught and battles Jafar, who transforms himself into an enormous cobra and traps Aladdin. At the same time, Evil the Cat and Henchrat try to take Jim's suit. Papa Smurf and Brainy Smurf lecture them along with King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM. However they insult Peter and Tiff and Tuff, which causes Peter to transform into Monster Peter and mangle Evil the Cat and Henchrat who retreat vowing revenge. Meanwhile HIM,King Dedede, Escargoon taunt Jim but he fires his blaster at the three villains, who also retreat. Jafar claims to be "the most powerful being on Earth", to which Aladdin argues that Genie is more powerful. Faced with this realization, Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie himself. However, he then discovers that genies are not free entities as he is sucked into a lamp of his own, dragging Iago with him. The Genie sends Jafar's lamp flying into the Cave of Wonders. Genie urges Aladdin that he should use his third wish to regain his princeship, warning Aladdin that he has never seen a woman like Jasmine, but Aladdin, realizing that he cannot keep pretending to be something he is not, decides to keep his promise and wish for Genie's freedom. Seeing Jasmine's love for Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy. The newly free Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement, while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlawk. As "The End" writes in the sky, the moon laughs and turns around to show that it was really the Genie. Genie then pulls up the scene and says "made ya look", while the film ends. Trivia * The Smurfs, Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff, Evil the Cat, Henchrat, King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM will guest star in this film. * This film will mark the first time that Earthworm Jim and his friends will meet Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff. * The Smurfs will become friends with Iago in Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks (1980s series) Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams